Día de Primavera
by Saquuchiha
Summary: One-Shot . Un discreto espionaje de parte de Taka hacia una Kunoichi de Konoha.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Este One-shot esta dedicado a Cerezo21, ojala sea de su agrado.

Disfruten la lectura.

Narración.

-Diálogos -

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

**By: Saquuchiha.**

.

.

Día de Primavera

.

.

.

_._

_._

-Miren! Los botones de cerezo se están abriendo! – grito Suigetsu apuntando el conjunto de arboles con flor rosa que hace unos minutos había entrado en su campo de visión.

-Ya estamos en primavera – respondió Juugo.

-Pero que simplones! Los cerezos no tienen nada de gracia.- Karin arrugo la nariz con desagrado y fulmino con malicia al albino – es mas, ese rosa chillante es _horrible_-

-Pues a mi me gustan- Suigetsu ignoro a la fémina del equipo – son delicados, como una _hermosa _mujer- empezó a soñar despierto- tu que dices Sasuke?-

-Tsk, dejen de decir tonterías y apresúrense – respondió con molestia – tenemos que llegar a donde el Hachibi –

Miro fugazmente los arboles con flores rosas que había señalado el albino. No es que no le gustasen, si bien el color rosa nunca había sido mucho de su agrado esa no era la principal razón por la que ignoraba el endémico árbol de la región, mas bien le recordaba cierto tiempo de su vida, pero sobre todo le recordaba a _alguien_, y la oportunidad de vida que desechó.

Le recordaba a _los_ que había dejado atrás.

No era para nada extraño, hasta _él_ era humano y mentiría al decir que no llego a disfrutar su tiempo de gennin en Konoha junto con el equipo 7, pero había decidido tomar un camino distinto. Y ahora esos recuerdos eran un _obstáculo_ para su meta.

Así de sencillo. Solo debía mantenerse enfocado para no perder el objetivo.

Mientras más tiempo evitara añorar el pasado, mejor. De esa forma cuando llegase la hora de concluir su venganza, si alguno del equipo 7 se interpusiera en su camino seria más sencillo _eliminarlo._

Sasuke había cometido el error de distraerse y sobrepensar en lo que un _simple_ árbol había causado a sus pensamientos.

Fue por eso que cuando la tierra empezó a temblar levemente y Karin grito alarmadamente que varios chakra se acercaban, _titubeo_.

-Sasuke! – grito Suigetsu una vez que se habían detenido en las ramas de un altísimo árbol – que hacemos?- pregunto mirándolo.

Sintió la tierra temblar e intensificarse el movimiento a través de las ramas, tardo un segundo en regresar a la realidad – Karin, oculta nuestro chakra – la chica asintió rápidamente e hizo algunos sellos – Que tan cerca están y cuantos son?-

-Están a 200m y acercándose por el este – cerro los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño – son 6, dos de ellos están mas cerca a nuestra posición y se acercan rápidamente- abrió los ojos mirando al azabache –hay 3 con una enorme cantidad de chakra-

-Estarán tras nosotros?- pregunto el albino empuñando su espada.

-No- respondió Sasuke con simpleza –Si así fuera no se aproximarían tan descuidadamente, probablemente sea una persecución, no hay porque involucrarnos en una batalla que no nos incumbe-

Bajó del árbol seguido por los otros 3 integrantes y se mantuvieron alertas y escondidos tras unos arbustos. Estaban demasiado cerca, no había forma de rodearles si arriesgar a ser notados. Pero como es que se le había pasado a la kunoichi sensorial lo cerca que estaban de ellos? Sasuke gruño con _molestia_. Probablemente por estar discutiendo con Suigetsu. A veces era una completa _inútil_.

-Aquí vienen!- susurro Karin

Un poco mas adelante de ellos había un pequeñísimo claro, de entre el frondoso bosque salió corriendo un sujeto con ropas shinobi pero sin bandana de pertenencia a ninguna aldea.

Corría a toda velocidad y se sostenía el brazo derecho aparentemente herido o inutilizado de alguna forma a falta de corte u herida aparente.

-Maldita niñata- escucharon de siseo antes de oír un peculiar sonido, como de algo cayendo a gran velocidad.

-Pero que…- susurro Juugo.

Algo parecido a un proyectil cayó justamente donde estaba el sujeto, y creo un enorme desastre. Rompió el suelo e hizo un cráter tan grande que el claro ahora era un hoyo repleto de rocas y pedazos de árbol esparcidos, había también levantado una cortina de escombro y fue por poco que no alcanzo a arrancar los arbustos tras los que Taka se escondía.

-Que demonios fue _eso_?- susurro Suigetsu un tanto atontado, mientras se ponía en cuclillas recuperando la postura que tenia antes de que la onda de choque de aquella cosa [lo que sea que haya sido] lo tirara sobre su espalda.

-N-no lo se-Karin se acomodaba los lentes y se arrodillo sobándose el trasero sobre el cual había caído al momento del impacto

Mientras, Juugo y Sasuke se encontraban pecho tierra esperando a que la cortina de polvo y escombro se despejara.

-Es u-una _chica_?- dijo incrédulo el gigantón peli naranja, mirando con una cara digna de un poema la escena.

-Que?- dijeron al mismo tiempo el albino y la pelirroja. Se colocaron en la misma posición que los otros dos integrantes uno a cada lado de Sasuke y miraron con extrema curiosidad brillando en sus ojos a través de las ramas de los arbustos.

Cuando se disipo por completo la tierra del escenario, se pudo ver justamente como Juugo había dicho, una chica parada en el centro de todo el desastre. A la distancia a la que estaban lo que mas resaltaba era su top rojo sangre y su cabellera _rosada_.

-Que horrendo color de cabello – escupió Karin en voz baja – es como si tuviese un chicle enorme sobre la cabeza- soltó una risilla apenas perceptible.

-Es _hermosa_- susurro para si mismo Suigetsu, siendo escuchado por sus compañeros. Karin y Juugo lo voltearon a ver con una ceja en alto y un poco de sorpresa en el rostro, Sasuke ni se molesto en voltearlo a ver.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra acaso?- pregunto Karin con desdén.

-Es en serio- se podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas – mírala- dijo aun sin despegar sus ojos de la chica – esas largas y blancas piernas, esa pequeña cintura, el pequeño busto perfecto a su complexión, ese largo cabello rosa - soltó un suspiro totalmente fuera de lugar – es como una bella _flor de cerezo_-

Despego finalmente su mirada de la pelirosa y su rostro era de total ensueño – Puedo ir a..- volteo a ver a Sasuke para pedirle permiso de acercarse pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Sasuke lo miraba con la misma expresión estoica que siempre poseía, ningún musculo fuera de lugar. Excepto claro por el furioso Sharingan que giraba en sus ojos carmesí, Suigetsu pudo ver _furia_ en esos ojos.

-Are..?- el sonrojo y los ojos soñadores se le habían ido al suelo, y en su lugar una forzada sonrisa y una ceja levantada con duda apareció en su rostro, sin mencionar las gotas de sudor que empezaron a bajar por su frente. –Sasuke?-

-Ni se te ocurra Suigetsu- su voz mas ronca y cortante que de costumbre – es de Konoha- regreso su mirada a donde estaba la chica. La cara de miedo del albino fue sustituida por una de sorpresa.

-La conoces Sasuke?- pregunto Juugo aprovechando el mudismo de Suigetsu.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pudo sacar del Uchiha. Karin por su parte frunció considerablemente el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia la perra rosa, como ella había decido bautizarla.

-Que quieres hacer Sasuke?- pregunto Juugo sabiendo que Konoha era un _problema_.

-No podemos hacer mucho, cualquier movimiento nos podría delatar – frunció el ceño mientras miraba los alrededores – y preferiría evitar un confrontamiento, eso solo nos retrasaría aun mas.-

La atención de los cuatro regreso a la chica cuando observaron movimiento.

-Tsk, el bastardo fue rápido- dijo la chica mirando el desastre causado y sabiendo que su pie no alcanzo a su objetivo al caer. Dio vuelta rápido y desvió 2 shuriken con un kunai, por detrás apareció el sujeto que perseguía y blandió su katana cortando a la chica en dos.

Sasuke noto como Suigetsu contuvo la respiración hasta que en lugar de la chica partida por mitad apareció un tronco cortado. Soltó un pequeño bufido, de verdad creía que Sakura caería en algo así? Ni cuando eran gennin habría caído ella en semejante truco. Ella era demasiado _lista_.

Del suelo salieron las pequeñas manos de la chica y tomaron al shinobi por los tobillos jalándolo con fuerza bajo tierra, el clavo su katana en el suelo antes de ser jalado, y las manos desaparecieron en un puf.

-Un clon?- susurro Karin.

Un kunai fue lanzado y quedo clavado a los pies del shinobi quien al ver el sello explosivo en él se alejó para no ser alcanzado. A penas lo evito saltando hacia atrás pero aun así tuvo que cubrir su cara con los brazos, justo donde aterrizo debido al salto cayo otro Kunai, y esta vez no pudo evitar el impacto.

Cuando al fin se despejo el humo causado por el sello explosivo estaba el tipo, intentando ponerse de pie.

-Perra – siseo con esfuerzo antes de que Sakura apareciera tras de él y con la mano rodeada de chakra azul le diera un certero golpe en la nuca, inmovilizándolo por un largo rato.

-_Bisturí de chakra?-_ pensó la pelirroja que miraba la batalla con suma atención.

-Es buena – susurro Suigetsu con un tono alegre y sonriendo de lado. Y en respuesta Sasuke gruño de manera apenas perceptible.

-Sasuke- lo llamo Karin – los otros cuatro ya están aquí- Sasuke solo asintió y presto atención a lo que solía ser el claro.

De entre el bosque salieron 2 shinobis que traían la bandana de Konoha en la frente. Un castaño con un protector alrededor de la cara y traje jounnin, y un pelinegro con una camisa que mas bien parecía un top y vestido completamente de negro.

-Buen trabajo - le dijo el castaño cuando ella levanto del cuello de la ropa al inmovilizado shinobi y ella mostro una ligera sonrisa.

Suigetsu soltó otro _inapropiado_ suspiro al ver a la pelirosa sonreír.

-Si Fea, pero no es nada raro que te lo cargaras con facilidad- Karin se tapo la boca inhibiendo una risilla mientras que Suigetsu frunció el ceño y miro con furia contenida al homosexual de cabello negro.

Sakura en contestación aun con la sonrisa en el rostro le lanzo al sujeto que agarraba con su mano izquierda con fuerza, logrando que Sai cayera con este encima.

-_Niños_, dejen ya de jugar- se escucho una peculiar voz.

-Kakashi- susurro Sasuke llamando la atención de sus compañeros y frunciendo el ceño.

-El ninja copia?- pregunto Suigetsu sorprendido, y miraron con atención al shinobi de cabello gris con la cara cubierta.

Caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los cuatro mientras cargaba a un tipo que vestía de igual forma que el sujeto que Sakura había aventado sobre Sai.

-Bien hecho, Misión cumplida – dijo cerrando su ojo en señal de estar sonriendo, en contestación la chica amplió su sonrisa.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei-

-Sensei?- Suigetsu susurro incrédulo y después miro a Sasuke –ella era parte de _tu _equipo gennin junto con el kyuubi y el ninja copia?- Juugo y Karin lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

-Hn- "respondió" de nuevo, logrando sacar un bufido por parte de Karin y Suigetsu.

-Oye fea, tu cabello esta trozado del lado derecho- dijo señalándola mientras Yamato cargaba al shinobi que Sai simplemente había dejado tirado.

-Uh..- levanto su mano tocando la parte de su cabellera y en efecto estaba cortada un poco, probablemente ocurrió cuando el había blandido su katana hacia ella, a decir verdad había tardado un poco en hacer el remplazo.

Saco un kunai de la bolsa anclada en su falda en la parte de atrás y tomo su larga cabellera con su otra mano en una baja cola de caballo, paso el kunai limpiamente cortándolo hasta dejarlo un poco mas arriba de sus hombros a la altura del corte que había hecho la katana.

Los miembros de su equipo junto con Taka miraron un tanto anonadados su acción.

-Pero que..!- dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Que? – respondió mirando con una ceja en alto al peligris mientras los casi 30cm de cabello todavía yacían en su mano.- Es _solo_ cabello- soltó el cabello dejando que las hebras rosas se esparcieran por el suelo

-Ahora que lo mencionas, porque te dejaste crecer el cabello fea?- ella simplemente levanto los hombros en un acto un tanto indiferente.

-No se, se me había pasado cortarlo desde hace tiempo- guardo el kunai de regreso en la bolsa – y ahora no lo podía dejar medio cortado, asi que…- rodo los ojos.

-Pensé que te gustaba traerlo largo – dijo Kakashi ladeando la cabeza con duda- _antes_ lo cuidabas mucho-

-Ya _no_ existe razón alguna para mantener mi cabello largo- miro a Kakashi y sonrió tristemente, el de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería. De repente Yamato y Sai se sintieron un tanto _incomodos_.

-Pero de que hablan?- Suigetsu miraba confundido la escena.

-Una gran historia sobre cabello, que _interesante_- susurro Karin con apatía.

-Yo escribiría _un libro_ acerca de su cabello- dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba con adoración a la chica. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos a entregar a estos dos y regresemos a Konoha- dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio recién formado y los cuatro emprendieron caminata por donde habían llegado.

Sakura y Sai avanzaban tras los jounnin, antes de abandonar lo que solía ser el claro el chico paso su brazo por los hombros de ella.

-A mi _me gusta mas_ como te ves con el cabello corto, Feita- la miro y le otorgo una de sus aparentemente falsas sonrisas.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Y él se adelanto rompiendo el contacto

Se oyó como una rama _crujió_ y por acto reflejo Sakura lanzo un kunai hacia los arbustos de donde había venido el sonido, se quedo unos segundos mirando en esa dirección y sintió un _escalofrió_ sin razón aparente.

- Apresúrate o no llegaremos a Konoha antes del amanecer- la llamo Kakashi sacándola de su ensimismo.

-H-Hai- dijo antes de abandonar el claro y saltar sobre las ramas para alcanzarles.

Suigetsu tenía la cara de un nada saludable_ azul_ y sudaba considerablemente, mientras hacia bizcos para observar el kunai que estaba clavado en el suelo frente a su rostro prácticamente a nada de su nariz.

Mientras tanto Karin miraba sorprendida al Uchiha, el aun tenia la mirada puesta sobre el claro y sabia que su Sharingan estaba activado, pero miraba aun mas sorprendida su mano derecha en donde Sasuke tenia una gruesa vara del arbusto _rota por mitad_.

Cuando el chico pelinegro que estaba con la rosadita le había pasado el brazo sobre los hombros pudo sentir a Sasuke tensarse, fue cuando él le susurro al oído que Sasuke activo el Sharingan, pero cuando ella le sonrió Sasuke cerro su puño con fuerza rompiendo la vara sobre la que se encontraba su mano.

Karin miro por donde se habían ido, y apretó los dientes con fuerza..

Era oficial, esa perra rosada debía _morir._

-U-un poco mas y…- Suigetsu se alejó del arma y poco a poco recupero su color de piel.

-Karin, ya están lo suficientemente lejos?- pregunto Juugo.

-Eh? Uh, si.- respondió.

-Sasuke, casi das nuestra posición, estas bien?- Juugo miraba con _preocupación_ al Uchiha.

La voz del peli naranja regreso a Sasuke a la realidad. –Hn- miro el kunai que se encontraba cerca de su mano que sostenía el destrozado pedazo de madera. Y enredado en el agujero en el extremo del mango estaba un _mechón rosa._ –Apresurémonos en buscar al Hachibi- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo ligeramente sus ropas.

-Claro- respondió Juugo y los 3 se apresuraron a levantarse del suelo.

Sasuke empezó a andar y salto sobre las ramas de los arboles seguido de su equipo, avanzaron rápidamente en sentido contrario a donde se habían ido los de Konoha.

Suigetsu miro un poco mas adelante otros cerezos como los de antes y apretó un poco el paso hasta alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Nee Sasuke – el susodicho lo miro de reojo dándole a entender que tenia su atención, Suigetsu miro hacia atrás notando que tanto como Juugo como Karin estaban un tanto atrás además de un tanto distraídos –Te _gustaba_ la chica de pelo rosa cuando estabas en Konoha?- no atreviéndose a preguntar si es que todavía le gustaba.

Sasuke regreso su mirada al frente y se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral.

Suigetsu soltó un suspiro de rendición, mientras una leve sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. No dijo nada unos minutos lo cual agradeció Sasuke.

-Nee Sasuke, como se llama ella?- pregunto como ultimo recurso pero no recibió respuesta de nuevo – sabes que era broma lo que dije cierto? Digo es bonita y todo pero… no tengo interés si es que tu…- miro hacia arriba cerrando la boca de inmediato, suspiro de nuevo con exasperación y miro con atención a su líder de equipo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió irónicamente, claro que _no_ le iba a contestar.

Después de todo él era _Uchiha Sasuke_.

El _traid_or que abandono su aldea en busca de venganza.

Empezó a aflojar el paso tratando de regresar a su posición, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

-_Sakura-_ escucho que dijo segundos después.

-Uh?- lo miro con una ceja en alto. No es que no le hubiera entendido, solo estaba _estúpidamente_ sorprendido de que le hubiera contestado.

Sasuke lo miraba de reojo, aun como una expresión estoica- Se llama Sakura-

-Ya veo- dijo sonriendo hasta que Sasuke regreso nuevamente su mirada al frente.

Suigetsu regreso a su posición ignorando la mirada ponzoñosa que le otorgo Karin.

Miro a su costado cuando pasaron junto a un árbol de cerezo y miro atentamente las flores del árbol. Después miro a la cabeza del grupo, quien sorprendentemente _también las miraba_.

-Con que Sakura uh?- susurro Suigetsu con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tal vez no era _ tan_ traidor como había pensado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que si._

_Nunca antes había publicado un One-Shot, espero haya llenado sus expectativas._

_De nuevo, este One-Shot esta dedicado a __**Cerezo21**__, quien contesto una preguntilla y se gano este regalo, espero te haya gustado, eres libre de ponerlo en tu cuenta si quieres que otros lo lean desde ahí._

_Bueno si les gusto no olviden dejar un review! Recuerden:_

_**Review en bandeja, autora contenta**_

_Hahahahahaha ._. Ok no. XD_

_Hasta la próxima.!_

_._

_._

_**Saquuchiha ~ **_


End file.
